Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, more particularly, to magnetic memory devices including magnetic tunnel junction patterns and methods of manufacturing the same.
Fast readable/writable and low-voltage memory devices are needed for high-speed and low-power electronic products. Magnetic memory devices have been developed to satisfy these demands. Magnetic memory devices may fill the need for next-generation memory devices because of their high-operational characteristics and ability to store data in a non-volatile manner.
Magnetic memory device use a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern to store information. A magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and an insulating layer disposed between the two magnetic layers. The resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern depends on the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively great resistance. When the magnetization directions of the two magnetic layers are parallel to each other, the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may have a relatively small resistance. The magnetic memory device may read/write data using a difference between the resistances of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern.
In a spin transfer torque-magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) device, the magnitude of write current needed to write data to a magnetic cell may be reduced as the size of the magnetic cell decreases. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the size of a STT-MRAM device.